phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror
Phineas và Ferb cùng nhau xây dựng một bãi biển vào ngày nóng nhất mùa hè. Trong lúc đó, Thú mỏ vịt Perry ngăn chặn Heinz Doofenshmirtz lấy hết thần lùn bãi cỏ ở Ba Bang để mọi người có chung nổi khỗ từ thời thơ ấu của ông. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Vào ngày nóng nhất của mùa hè, Phineas và Ferb đang nằm trong bóng râm nghe đài, Perry đang nằm bên cạnh. Phát thanh viên khuyên mọi người hãy tìm một cây có bóng râm hoặc một động vật có vú nào đó. Phineas không muốn mất đi niềm vui mùa hè của mình chỉ vì nắng nóng bởi vì nếu thế phát thanh viên buổi sáng đã thắng. Mẹ Linda nói rằng bà sẽ đi spa trong khi đó bố ở dưới dọn dẹp tầng hầm. Candace muốn được mẹ đồng ý cho quản lí các em mình tùy điều kiện, và đã thành công. Cô chị đỏng đảnh thông báo với các em "chị sẽ quản lí các em trong ngày hôm nay". Candace xem các em mình làm gì, nhưng cô chỉ thấy một bãi biển "mini". Khi Phineas nói chúng ta cần thêm cát và nước, Perry biến mất. Perry đi qua hàng nấm, mở nắp và nhảy vào trong. Thiếu tá Monogram giao cho đặc vụ bí mật nhiệm vụ. Các thần lùn bãi cỏ giúp cho người dân tránh khỏi "ma thuật đen" lần lượt biến mất và đưa ra ý kiến rằng đó là do tiến sĩ xấu xa Doofenshmirtz. thumb|270px|left|Perry giả làm thần lùn Cùng lúc đó, xe chở cát đầu tiên đã đến sân sau. Phineas đã kí vào hợp đồng và thừa nhận mình nhỏ tuổi để làm nhà thầu đất. Isabella đến xem Phineas và Ferb đang làm gì. Cô nói rằng mình và các bạn trong Fireside Girls cần huy hiệu "An Toàn Sông Nước" bằng cách làm cứu hộ. Candace đang nói chuyện trên điện thoại với Stacy trong nhà. Khi nghe tiếng kêu của con cá heo Ferb đang cầm, cô chị bật người dậy và biết em mình có kế hoạch. Khi Phineas giới thiệu cho nhóm Fireside Girls tới bãi biển, Candace bắt đầu màn "diễn thuyết" la mắng các em mình. Nhưng bài diễn thuyết phải dừng lại đến khi một quả bóng văng vào đầu cô. Sau đó hàng rào được gỡ xuống, một bãi biển hiện ra trước mắt Candace. Cô đang định gọi điện thoại mách mẹ thì Jenny và Stacy tới. Họ nói rằng Jeremy sẽ đến bãi biển, và Candace nhanh chóng thay đổi ý định và tắt máy. thumb|270px|Quang cảnh bãi biển hiện ra trước mắt Candace Đặc vụ P cải trang thành thần lùn bãi cỏ, một máy hút lớn dưới lòng đất hút cậu xuống nơi Doofenshmirtz đang xem lại bộ sưu tập thần lùn của mình. Vị tiến sĩ xấu xa không nhận ra đó chính là thú mỏ vịt Perry cải trang, ông chỉ nhận ra khi Perry cởi bỏ lốt ngoài của mình. Heinz lấy cái điều khiển từ xa nhằm kích hoạt bẫy Perry, nhưng đó là điều khiển ga-ra. Ông thử lại lần nữa thì đó lại là màn hình điều khiển ti-vi. Chỉ lần thứ ba ông mới dùng đúng điều khiển để kích hoạt bẫy. Sau khi đã bẫy Perry thành công, ông tự nhủ rằng phải dán nhãn đề tên cho các điều khiển từ xa. Trở lại bãi biển, ban nhạc đang trình diễn, mọi người vui chơi và nhảy múa trên cát, cá heo phun nước được "áp dụng" thành một đài phun nước,... Jeremy đang lau tấm ván lướt sóng, Candace đến và định đưa một ly nước nhưng bị một quả dừa rơi trúng đầu. Cô rơi lên trên một con cua đang bò gần đó và nó đã mang cô đi qua một cây sào với chiều cao thấp nhất, và cô chiến thắng trò chơi Limbo. Candace được tung hô là nữ hoàng Wahini. Ferb chúc mừng chị của mình bằng ca khúc "Backyard Beach". Candace chưa bao giờ vui hơn, nhưng mẹ cô lại sắp về nhà vì thấy lạ khi Candace chưa gọi điện. Cùng lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz kể lại về nỗi đau thời thơ ấu của ông. Khi gia đình ông còn sống ở Gimmelschtump, thần lùn bãi cỏ của họ đã bị tịch thu vì mất mùa. Sẽ không có gì để bão vệ gia đình ông chống lại ma thuật đen. Thế là bố của ông quyết định ông sẽ là người thay thế vai trò thần lùn, và cho ăn mặc như một thần lùn thực sự. Bố của vị tiến sĩ xấu xa đứng canh, yêu cầu Heinz không được cử động, kể cả chỉ là việc lấy đồ ăn vặt. Bạn trong những buổi đêm ngoài trời của ông là hàng xóm Kenny và quả bóng bay Balloony, thi thoảng ông vẫy tay chào nhưng ba ông lại hét : "Không được cử động!". Điều này ảnh hưởng tới ông và ông muốn khiến người khác cũng phải chịu khổ giống ông bằng cách hút hết thần lùn bãi cỏ. Ông giới thiệu một chiếc máy to lớn, đồ sộ hiện ra trước mắt Perry làm cậu kinh ngạc. May mắn không mỉm cười với Doofenhsmirtz khi ông dự tính mở TV nhưng lại mở nhầm bẫy của Perry. Trở lại bãi biển, một cuộc thi lướt sóng sắp được diễn ra. Buford đẩy Phineas ra, nhưng cậu đã chỉ vào bảng có ghi “Không bắt nạt, không hát đổi giọng”. Một người đàn ông trong trang phục Alpine cũng không thích điều này. Bobby Nelson là tay đua dẫn đầu nhưng không được lâu. Django Brown cũng không khá hơn vì họ đều bị Buford vật ngã. Buford có số điểm trung bình là 0.375 từ ban giám khảo. Phineas là đối thủ tiếp theo của Buford. Cậu bé bắt nạt đã vồ nhầm vào hình ảnh ba chiều của Phineas. Phineas trình diễn một màn lướt sóng tuyệt vời với nhiều kĩ năng hoàn hảo như đứng trên đầu ván, treo mình trên đầu ván trượt, chạy ngay trên mép ván, trượt trên tay đám đông,... Ban giám khảo đã cho số điểm 105 (bằng 10000), vô cực, và phải nghĩ lại về thuyết tương đối của Einstein. thumb|left|300px|Candace nhảy cùng Jeremy Cùng lúc đó, Candace đang nhảy cùng Jeremy. Khi bản nhạc khiêu vũ chậm rãi vừa mới được bắt đầu, Ferb đưa cho cô chị điện thoại đang rung chuông. Candace nhấc máy, đó là mẹ của cô hỏi mọi việc có ổn không. Candace mơ mộng và nói “em con làm những điều thật tuyệt vời”. Linda biết có chuyện gì đó không ổn và nói rằng bà đang về nhà. Lúc đó, cô chị mới “tỉnh giấc” và ngăn chặn khỏi việc mẹ nhìn thấy điều Phineas và Ferb đang làm. Trận chiến giữa đặc vụ P và tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz tiếp tục ngay dưới bãi biển. Máy hủy diệt bị đảo ngược, khiến cho tất cả thần lùn bị văng ra như núi lửa. Mọi người đang ở trong bãi biển chạy tán loạn. Mẹ về, và muốn Candace giải thích chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Candace nói sự thật. Cô chị đang nói sự thật trong lúc đó cái máy hút bắt đầu hút tất cả nước trong bãi biển. Cô miêu tả có vẻ như Buford xảo trá sẽ cướp giải lướt sóng ngay trước mũi anh hùng của chúng ta, ... Cùng lúc đó thì cái máy hủy diệt lần lượt hút tất cả những thứ trên bãi biển, và Candace xin mẹ cô hãy cho cô một giây phút hạnh phúc. Perry nhảy lên khỏi cái hố đã hút cậu vào và Phineas kêu gọi mọi người kết thúc bữa tiệc. Cậu, Ferb, Isabella và Perry đi vào trong sự tán dương. Hàng rào được dựng lại vừa kịp lúc Linda đi vào sân sau. Candace rất buồn, và Linda đã nói rằng vì ra nắng quá nhiều nên cô chị đỏng đảnh bị mê sảng. Phineas, Ferb và Perry tiếp tục nghỉ ngơi trong bóng râm của cây. Phát thanh viên gửi lời cảm ơn hai cậu bé và khuyên mọi người hãy nhớ mang theo kem chống nắng vì ngày mai sẽ là ngày oi ả khác. "Với nguy cơ nhỏ là bị thần lùn rơi rải rác lên đầu" - Ferb nói và tập phim kết thúc. Bài hát *If Summer Only Last One Day *Backyard Beach (Đứng hạng 2 trong Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) *The Moment Has Arrive (Our Song) *Perry thú mỏ vịt (bài hát) Hậu kết truyện *Perry thú mỏ vịt (bài hát) Tập ảnh "Thường nhật" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Lời thoại của Ferb Ferb đã trình diễn bài hát "Backyard Beach" "Whatcha doin'?" "Này, Perry đâu rồi...?" Perry vào phòng bí mật Perry mở nắp của cây nấm trang trí tại sân sau. Khi xuống, cậu di chuyển sang bên phải và chiếc nón đặc vụ rơi xuống ở một ống khác. Con chim bay vào phát minh của Phineas và Ferb Thay vì bay vào phát minh của Phineas và Ferb, nó bay quá gần mặt trời và bị cháy thành than. Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin phát hành *Đoạn mô tả tập phim theo tạp chí Phineas and Ferbruary 2007 lần 2 được phát hành là:Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_091907.html ::"It's the hottest day of summer in this showcase episode, "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," and ingenious Phineas Flynn and his resourceful stepbrother Ferb Fletcher decide to make a tropical beach paradise in their very own backyard. Soon, all the neighborhood kids come to enjoy it, the boy's dad uses the influx of sand to search for a rare bottle cap and bonds with Baljeet who is also a collector and Isabella and the Wilderness Girls Troop serve as lifeguards. Candace alerts mom that she'd better come home to see what's going on but quickly changes her mind when she becomes the most popular girl on the beach. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus (aka Agent P) must stop evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all the lawn gnomes in the tri-state area, leaving thousands of gardens unprotected. Công chiếu toàn cầu *Ngày 2 tháng 6 năm 2011 (Disney XD Canada). Lỗi *Khi Linda nói Candace đã bị say nắng, quần của Phineas có màu giống màu cam. Nhưng khi Linda đi khỏi, quần của Phineas có màu cam và hoa văn hình mây trắng. *Ở đoạn đầu, khi Phineas, Ferb, Perry ở dưới cây, mắt Perry màu xanh, nhưng khi thực hiện nhiệm vụ mắt của Perry lại có màu nâu. *Khi Candace nói chuyện với Stacy, cô mặc đồ bình thường và chân trần. Nhưng khi Candace ở ngoài bắt bọn nhóc, giầy và vớ của cô xuất hiện trở lại. *Trong cuộc thi lướt sóng, Phineas đã biểu diễn nghệ thuật Hang-32, nhưng theo cảnh phim đó là nghệ thuật lướt sóng khác có tên là Hang-28 chứ không phải Hang-32. Nối tiếp Ám chỉ Diễn viên *Vincent Martella vai Phineas *Ashley Tisdale vai Candace *Thomas Sangster vai Ferb *Caroline Rhea vai mẹ *Alyson Stoner vai Isabella và Jenny *Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy *Dan Povernmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry *Bobby Gaylor vai Buford *Kelly Hu vai Stacy *Keone Young vai Vũ công *Diễn viên bổ sung: Dee Bradley Baker, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Ashley Tisdale, Keone Young. Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là lần đầu tiên Ferb trình diễn một bài hát. *Trong quá trình làm bãi biển, có một lúc Ferb nhảy điệu "phun nước", nhưng thật ra là Ferb đứng trên máy phun nước khổng lồ. *Những thần lùn bãi cỏ hiện đang được bán khắp Ba Bang dường như không khác gì thời Heinz còn bé ở Gimmelschtump. Thiếu tá Monogram đã đề cập rằng nếu không có thần lùn bãi cỏ sẽ không có thứ gì bảo vệ những khu vườn ở Danville khỏi ma thuật đen, điều này có thể chỉ ra rằng loại thần lùn này đã được chứng minh có hiệu quả trong việc chống lại ma thuật qua nhiều năm. Có thể chúng đã được nhập khẩu vào Danville từ Gimmelschtump. *Doofenshmirtz vẫn đóng vai trò thần lùn bãi cỏ mặc dù hoàn cảnh gia đình của ông đã thay đổi ("Got Game?", "The Chronicles Of Meap") *Jeremy xuất hiện lần đầu (chính thức) trong tập phim này và dường như cậu không nói chuyện trong suốt diễn biến. *Đây là tập phim có sự xuất hiện lần đầu của kẻ bắt nạt Buford. Đây cũng là 1 trong ít tập phim có đề cập đến họ của cậu trong cuộc thi lướt sóng, nó được phát âm là "Von Stomm". *Đôi giày đi biển của Phineas khá giống với đôi của Django Brown nhưng chỉ khác màu xanh. *Trong tập phim, Ferb được lồng tiếng bởi một rapper từ thay cho Thomas Sangster để thể hiện ca khúc Backyard Beach (bài hát). *Khi những thần lùn bắt đầu được bắn ra từ dưới lòng đất (bởi phát minh của Doof) qua miệng núi lửa, có ai đó la lên "Ai đang bảo vệ khu vườn của chúng ta?!". Giọng nói đó đa phần giống hệt của Mitchel Musso, diễn viên lồng tiếng cho Jeremy. *Stacy và Jenny là 2 trong những cổ động viên của Candace sau khi cô thắng cuộc thi limbo để trở thành nữ hoàng Wahini. *Đây là lần đầu tiên Perry được thấy thoát khỏi chổ ẩn náu của Doofenshmirtz. *Đây là lần đầu tiên Doofenshmirtz không nguyền rủa Perry. *This is one of two episodes that Isabella wears a bow that is not close to the color of clothes she is wearing when she is a red swinsuit, but with a pink bow. The other is in Candace Loses Her Head, where she also wears a pink bow with her Fireside Girl uniform. *This is the first time Phineas and Ferb deliberately clean-up one of their big ideas. However, only the beach sand was cleaned up on purpose; the water was cleaned up when Perry set the settings of the Destructinator to Suck. Cước chú en:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror de:Der Strand gleich hinterm Haus es:Terror y Gnomos en una fiesta en la Playa nl:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror pl:Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru pt-br:Festa de Terror Na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim 11 phút Thể loại:Tập phim mùa 1 Thể loại:A đến Z